ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
December 2024
December 2024 During the month of December, Yeovil Town F.C played 7 League matches and 1 Europa League match. Premier League: MD14 Fulham Post-match Interview "A great result which was ruined by injuries. We limited them to just 1-shot and we had 69% possession, but I would have taken a defeat than to lose Reece Oxford for the next 2-months. We took Callum off early and it was mostly as a precaution. I think he'll be alright but may need to sit the next game out. But the dislocated shoulder for Reece will take some time to recover and once again Callum Davis is called into the fray. We're going to be challenged over December and it will mean Jay Lewis and even Omar Sowunmi will need to step-up when they are needed." Premier League: MD15 Crystal Palace Post-match Interview "That was unbearable. It was tough and they gave us next to nothing in terms of chance creation. But a moment of magic allowed Mark to dance through the six-yard box and slide the ball around the keeper and into the back of the net. When teams sit deep, you can either break them down via well-drilled moves or trust your best dribblers to break them down individually. Right now, I think he is the best dribbler in the league. Yet, it was summer signing Benjamin Henrichs who picked up the MOTM. 4 tackles, 4 interceptions and 7 ball recoveries is tremendous for someone at RB. Whatever opportunities they nearly created, he shut them out. With his resilience in defence mixed with Antonee Robinson's attacking flair, we've found the perfect balance for our fullbacks this season!" Europa League Group Stage: MD6 VfB Stuttgart Post-match Interview "Outplayed tonight but it doesn't matter. We finish top of the group and we can put this to the back of our mind until February. Sigurdsson scored his second goal of the season! He doesn't score much, he is 35-years old after all, but it is fitting that he scored against a team he would have played a lot during his journey in the Bundesliga. His contract is expiring this season and we've opened discussions with him, but at the moment, it looks as though he is preparing to move on and experience more of the footballing world before hanging up his boots. Hopefully, we can win something to permanently mark his time at Yeovil!" Premier League: MD16 Southampton Post-match Interview "Another tough game for us that wasn't helped by our European commitments. But we got the result and we should have prevented their goal. The problem is once again injuries. Antonee Robinson sprained his knee and will miss the rest of the month, while Lasse Sorensen had a harsh knock on his foot. He could be out for a while too. We have enough cover for now, but this season has been a disaster for injuries. We won't let it stop us, but it's far from ideal when we're trying our best to achieve something special." Premier League: MD17 Burnley Post-match Interview "Another game where we were under pressure for most of the game. Ruben Blanco had the game of his career at Yeovil and denied them 12 times! We were porous in defence and if it wasn't for him, we would have lost for sure. Gonzalo Rescaldani was almost tremendous from the bench! Whenever he comes on from the bench, he gives everything. He did something none of our other forwards managed today, even if they weren't our usual frontline." Premier League: MD18 Tottenham Hotspur Post-match Interview "That will be a load of Callum's mind. He has had a mixed month so far, only starting one other game. But he got his goals today on the back of two swift counter-attacks. Spurs dominated us, in truth. I just want these next 2 games out of the way so we can head into January to regroup and potentially look at adding some reinforcements. There are a number of players with expiring contracts that we may look to get wrapped up. Players that would have provided an advantage in matches like today, and previous games this month, where we've struggled to change the complexion of the game when things don't go our way." Premier League: MD19 Bournemouth Post-match Interview "Precision! 8 shots, all on target. We haven't been that clinical this month so today was nice to see us put a number of goals away where we otherwise might have just scored two. Dru Yearwood captained the side today for the first time as our usual captains weren't available. He capped the occasion with another goal and a fine performance. A huge moment for the 24-year old who joined us 3 years ago from Southend United for what is now considered a bargain £5,000,000. There is plenty of quality in the lower leagues if you're willing to go looking for it!" Premier League: MD20 Chelsea Post-match Interview "It wasn't something we've been focusing on, but that was our first league defeat of the season. The game was heated and we lost our cool early when they injured Yearwood. He'll miss January. Two of our fouls, one of which he committed, resulted in two balls into the box and two poacher finishes from Lovre Benkovic who finally broke his duck against us. Probably bittersweet to score a hattrick for him, but it happens. A tough game to round off an overall tough month. Things will ease up from here, but not before a difficult game against United." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Thankfully, December is over now! 8 games, often two in one week, meant a lot of minutes for key players and rotation for players who are on the fringes. However, the injuries did stack up. The worst of which being James Ward-Prowse who will be out for at least 7-months. It leaves us short on options, especially with a player of James' quality. The first loss of the season is a shame, but it had to happen. The question now is how we react to this. Seasons gone, this would be the beginning of a collapse. But it feels different this season. With Manchester United on New Years Day, there isn't a better game to put that to the test! Finally, we wrapped up Group J of the Europa League! The draw sees us through as Group winners and the draw has paired us with the ever-challenging Shakhtar Donetsk in the Round of 32! Everyone will be desperate to finally reach the Round of 16 but there could have been easier draws! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month Ruben Blanco! He made so many saves this month that it might have broken some records! He was so important to our month that the club is lining up a new contract. Four clean sheets for himself and his defence, it is completely deserved! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.